Mental
by groooovygirl
Summary: A series of short things based on mental illness. Each will be portrayed by a different character from the books. UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

**Mental **

Each of these short stories will focus on a different mental illness. Each one will be centered around a character from Harry Potter. They are not in any way linear or related to each other.

All characters and stuff belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

50673, 50674, 50675...

It's not enough. Ending on a five is bad news. She needs two more words to make it end on a seven. Everything ends on seven. Everything _has_ to end on a seven now. She can't have it any other way.

Her thesis is long enough. She has been obsessively writing it for god knows how long. It doesn't need any more ideas introduced; just two words.

Her hands are covered in ink. She stands up abrubtly, still annoyed by the word count. She feels defeated.

She steps backwards away from the table slowly as if she thinks it will attack her while her back is turned. She walks to the bathroom easily enough; she goes there so much that she could probably do it in the dark with her feet tied together.

Light floods the bathroom. She looks around suspiciously before turning the taps on. These days she is always on edge. She always expects a Death Eater to jump out and take her away or kill her. She knows it's silly. She knows they are all dead. She just can't help it.

She watches as the water slowly consumes her hands, washing some of the ink away.

She picks up the soap and twirls it around in her fingers. She washes the suds away and starts over. Wash, rinse and repeat. 7 times.

A signifigant amount of time passes before the taps are turned off with pink and slightly wrinkled fingers.

She knows that she could do it all with a wave of her wand but somehow this feels more refreshing. It calms her down.

She walks back towards the table smoothly and smiles a little. She picks up the pen and scribbles two words on the parchment;

Hermione Granger.

* * *

That one should have been pretty obvious but try and guess what it was because I want to know how obvious to be about them. Should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mental **

Each of these short stories will focus on a different mental illness. Each one will be centered around a character from Harry Potter. They are not in any way linear or related to each other.

All characters and stuff belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

He is standing in a dirty old girls bathroom looking at his reflection.

His hair has fallen in front of his eyes in an undignified way. His cheeks are pink. When he turns his head slightly, a shiny path from his eyes to his chin sparkles and reveals itself. One on each cheek. He can imagine his father shaking his head over his apperance.

He pushes his hair out of his eyes and sniffs. The whites of his eyes are ever so slightly red and his irises are a deep blue. It all seems to be coated in a layer of glass. Last year, he might have noticed that the colour rather suited him.

This year, however, he is much more concerned by the blue streamers hanging lazily from his eyes. There they are, every singly day. Always there to remind him of last night's nightmares.

He scrunches up his face as he scrutinizes his appearance. A wet droplet makes its way down the shimmering path on his cheek. He knows he looks tired. He knows that other people are probably whispering about it. Fuck, he feels tired. He feels like he could just fall asleep for eternity. He wishes he could.

He knows he's not doing enough. Angry with himself and about to start crying again he turns towards the mirror and throws his fist in its general direction.

A small metal snake on the tap is surprized as the glittering shards fall into the sink.

He looks at his fist and calmly notes that it is covered in blood. Upon closer inspection, there are a few shards of glass embedded in his hand. He puts it under the tap and watches as the blood flows away.

He straightens his uniform and splashes his face. Putting on his much loved and hated mask of indifference, he strides out of the bathroom and heads for the hospital wing.

In the bathroom, a young translucent girl sails out of one of the cubicles with a worried expression on her face.

"See you tomorrow, Draco Malfoy," she whispers sadly before disappearing into a toilet with a wail.

* * *

Woo... update! Tell me what you thought and again, try to guess what the theme was.

The last one was OCD. Well done to the people who guessed correctly.


End file.
